KxZ Need You Now
by thylacine67
Summary: Songfic with both Karigan and Zachary's POV. The song is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Rated T because of alcohol.


**Well, this is my first real songfic for KariganxZachary pairing. The song is, _Need You Now_, by Lady Antebellum. And it's in both Karigan's and Zachary's POV.**** I hope that you all enjoy and if you have any advice for it, then feel free to tell me. Thanks.**

**Song belongs to Lady Antebellum.**

**Characters belong to Kristen Britain.**

* * *

><p><em>Picture perfect memories<br>Scattered all around the floor  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause<br>I can't fight it anymore  
><em>

She paced her small room in the Rider corridor. The secret and most definitely forbidden message lay on her desk facing one of the four walls. It said that he wanted her to meet him in the gardens at the twelfth bell of night.

It was now at the first bell of the new morning.

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

Karigan didn't know at all if she should go to their meeting place. Her brain was befuddled with racing thoughts of _him._ The one man on this kingdom, and even the Earth, that could make her heart race when he entered the room. Zachary, Zachary Hillander King of Sacoridia. 

_It's a quarter after one_  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>  
><em>Said I wouldn't call<em>  
><em>But I've lost all control<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>

With a groan and a hand running through her hair, Karigan threw open her wardrobe and took out her only cloak that had a hood on it. And then, she snatched up the letter and quietly opened the door of her room and headed out into the corridor. This time, this one night, she would let her heart take control. 

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

She didn't listen to the voice in her brain, telling her to go back and go to bed. All Karigan knew was that she wanted to go and see him. And hopefully, she wasn't too late. 

_Another shot of whiskey_  
><em>Can't stop looking at the door<em>  
><em>Wishing you'd come sweeping<em>  
><em>In the way you did before<em>

It was only his third cup of aged brandy. He knew that in the message that he sent to her, he said that he wanted to meet her at midnight. And he couldn't believe that he was late, of all the things he was late for this. He was so late.

The time was one in the morning. 

_And I wonder if I_  
><em>Ever cross your mind<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time<em>

This one time, the king of Sacoridia allowed his emotions to determine his actions. He had sent the message. That message that could make or break his heart forever.

He thought of her every day, every minute, since he's met her. Karigan. That one woman who's gone through everything that could possibly be thrown at her. Ever since he met her, he's loved that woman, that stubborn woman. And he just couldn't help it, it is the cruel side of love. 

_It's a quarter after one_  
><em>I'm a little drunk<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>  
><em>Said I wouldn't call<em>  
><em>But I've lost all control<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>

Zachary stood from where he sat in the chair in front of one of the windows of his private apartments. That window had happened to look out over the gardens where he should have been. And now, he finally saw a cloaked someone walking stealthily through them. He strode through the doors of his apartments and began his journey down to the gardens where the love of his life waited. 

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

Outside, Zachary quietly moved through the wet, green grass of the gardens. He didn't remember where the figure was going, maybe it was the brandy, or maybe it was the late time. He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to see Karigan now, otherwise, there wouldn't be another chance to see her again.

After a few minutes, he found her, sitting on the stone rim of one of the fountains. She took his breath away, as he stood silent.

Karigan was simply sitting and reading something in her hand. And then she noticed his presence finally and stood up.

Zachary moved closer towards her.

_Whoa, whoa_  
><em>Guess I'd rather hurt<em>  
><em>Than feel nothing at all<em>

He was so close, and it made Karigan's heart leap in her breast. And then, gazing into her eyes the entire time, he reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. His hand was such a roughened and callused hand, and yet, at the same time, it was gentle in its caresses.

"Karigan," he said softly. "I love you so much. Please, tell me, what of your feelings toward me?"

_It's a quarter after one_  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>  
><em>And I said I wouldn't call<em>  
><em>But I'm a little drunk<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>

Karigan knew that he was going to ask that question, and yet, she froze. She knew what her answer was going to be, and yet, it couldn't escape past her lips. She needed him, she loved him, just as much as he probably loved her. 

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

He waited as patiently as he could. His heart was beating quickly in his chest. Zachary watched as her gaze never left his, it was as if she was searching for something that was hidden inside his eyes.

And then, a small smile graced her lips and she covered his hand with hers. He didn't even know that his heart could beat even faster than it was.

"I do Zachary." It was all she said, and yet, that's all she needed to say.

_Oh baby, I need you now_

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, this was my first songfic. So some advice is very much appreciated. Thanks. Oh, and review please, always review. <strong>


End file.
